This invention relates in general to the field of employment software, and more particularly to a system and method for the management of candidate recruiting information.
Current systems and methods utilized by employers and recruiters to receive and process candidate qualification data still largely rely on receiving paper copies of resumes, whether these are received via mail, hand delivery, or even printed directly from a web site on the Internet. Because of this reliance, and in order to obtain electronic versions of the resumes, many companies today process resumes by hand-keying them into a word-processing or other data entry application, or alternatively on scanner technology that is not always accurate or reliable.
Additionally, many systems that require keying or scanning of candidate resumes do not allow for efficient processing of candidate qualifications. For example, many companies review paper resumes by hand and only generate electronic versions of those resumes in which they have interest. As a result, much of the review and processing of candidates for job positions is done manually by recruiters or other human resources personnel who spend excessive amounts of time turning the pages of resumes looking for a candidate that jumps out at them. Such an approach, while clearly not very efficient, is additionally not the most objective means of selecting candidates for a particular job. Some resumes get lost, others get accidentally skipped over in review, while still others are presented in a format that is not conducive to easy review. In any case, such systems do not allow for easy organization and classification of candidate resumes for review and selection.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for the management of candidate recruiting are disclosed that substantially reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed candidate recruiting systems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a system for automated candidate recruiting using a network is provided that includes a candidate web engine operable to communicate with the network and to present a candidate survey form to a client of the network, the candidate web engine further operable to receive candidate qualification data from the client that is entered in the form. The system further includes a candidate mapping engine in communication with the candidate web engine, the candidate mapping engine operable to receive the candidate qualification data from the candidate web engine and generate at least one candidate identifier in response to parsing the candidate qualification data. The candidate mapping engine is further operable to index the at least one candidate identifier in response to the parsed candidate qualification data. The at least one candidate identifier is linked to a candidate record. The candidate record stores the candidate qualification data.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system for automated candidate recruiting on a network is provided that includes a computer-readable medium and a computer program encoded on the computer-readable medium, the computer program operable to be executed on a computer, the computer program further operable to parse candidate qualification data in response to receiving a candidate profile. The computer program is further operable to store the received candidate profile in a candidate record and generate a plurality of candidate identifiers associated with the parsed candidate qualification data, each candidate identifier being linked to the candidate record. The computer program is also operable to compare the candidate qualification data to a candidate map and assign each candidate identifier to one of a plurality of categories of the candidate map in response to the compared candidate qualification data.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a method of automated candidate recruiting over a network is provided that includes parsing candidate qualification data from a candidate profile in response to receiving the candidate profile over the network. The method also includes storing the received candidate profile in a candidate record and generating a plurality of candidate identifiers associated with the parsed candidate qualification data, each candidate identifier being linked to the candidate record. The method further includes comparing the candidate qualification data to a candidate map and assigning one of the candidate identifiers to a category of the candidate map in response to the compared candidate qualification data.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. A technical advantage of embodiments of the present invention is that they reduce problems associated with prior candidate recruiting systems. Another technical advantage of embodiments of the present invention is that they do not require keying or scanning of resumes before they can process candidate qualification data they receive from potential job applicants. A further technical advantage of embodiments of the present invention is that they allow easy classification and storage of particular candidate qualification data. Other technical advantages of particular embodiments of the invention may be readily understood from the following detailed description.